The Hollow
by plumlucky
Summary: It's been 78 years since Edward left Bella, and now a Bella he believe to have died has resurfaced. She is most certainly a vampire and she is completely different then she was when she was human. What happens with the Cullen's meet her again?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He told me he didn't want me and the realization sunk into my heart, leaving me with no idea how to continue. I spent weeks rotting from the inside out. No resemblance of my former self remaining in the fragments he left behind, my heart broken into too many pieces to count.

So when I encountered Laurent in the woods, I welcomed death. Not by my hand that's all that I promised him, surely leaving it to the hands of his kind wouldn't be against the rules. Not that he'd care. Charlie would care, but Charlie was resilient, he'd mend. Renee would be devastated, but she had Phil. I'd put everyone ahead of me for my entire life, not this time.

"Go on with it", I whispered to him, the last words I'd ever speak leaving my lips.

His crimson eyes glowed and he grinned; but before he struck, before he delivered the final blow that would end my life, I reached out with my mind and called out – for the first time in hopes that _he'd_ hear my thoughts. That underneath the awful dream that had been my life these past weeks that he and I still held some sort of connection and that he would know he was on my mind in my final moments. _Edward_, I screamed inside, _I love you_.

And in that very moment, a searing pain coursed through my body, beginning at my shoulder - but no worse than my heartache, no worse then what I already felt, so I drifted toward the darkness like it was an old friend.


	2. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

For three days the fire consumed me. It seems as I was welcoming death, it was avoiding me.

So I burned. A flame so bright inside me it would blind any who dared to view it with open eyes. I struggled to control it. The pain, the burning, the light was not what I imagined; it was bearable, nothing like the emotional agony that I had lived in for weeks. This pain settled down on me like a comforting blanket, mending and healing what was broken, hardening my very core. My heart raced, threatening to erupt from my chest, and then suddenly but expectedly, stopped. I knew my transformation had finally turned me into a creature I knew all too well; a Vampire.

Though my memories seemed fuzzy, they floated back to me as soon as I struggled to recall them. My eyes shot open immediately assessing what danger might be around, Laurent. I sprung, twisting mid-air like a gymnast with years of practice, and landing crouched in a corner. Momentarily shocked I hadn't fallen, reality abruptly rushed back quickly. How distracted I was!

I took in my surroundings. A cave, I was in a cave and there were eyes, 5 sets of eyes staring at me. None of them were Laurent's; all of them were vampires - 3 males and 2 females. I inhaled slowly, hoping to learn more, smoke, no, that's not it exactly, remnants of smoke, traces of a fire. I slowly, barely remembered it. My eyes found the scorch marks that remained on the floor.

"Your name, miss?" the older looking of the group spoke and I noticed for the first time they all had golden eyes.

"Bella," I inclined my head, "how did I get here?"

"We found him feeding on you," nodding in the direction of overcooked Laurent spot, "you were barely conscious, we" he paused unsure of how to continue, "…could not let you die. You have changed slightly, you are no longer human," he finished.

"I see." Rationally I knew why, they wouldn't feed of humans how could they casually let one of their own kind take my life. But, even with this in mind I now knew that I would never know peace. They were waiting for my reaction to the information they had shared, but I was too curious, "If I may have your names please?" I asked.

"Sorry, pardon me," he started slightly startled, "I am Daniel, this is my family, Lucinda, Monroe, Sarah, and Jackson," he pfointed out each one as he said their names.

I immediately recalled the Cullen's, it was impossible not to on seeing the similarities between the two covens after referring to his group as _family_.

Daniel was tall and lanky, with reddish brown hair and I placed his human age in the thirties, he looked me over like I was a science experiment that did not yield the results expected.

Lucinda was next to Daniel, her hand placed on the small of his back obviously waiting for his instruction. She had golden hair, down to her waist. I guessed mid-twenties. She smiled sweetly her eyes wide with caring.

The three that remained resembled teenagers.

Monroe was a bear, tall and built with black hair, immediately reminding me of a bulldozer, even bigger than Emmett. He was cautious studying my actions; I suddenly realized my aggravated stance and adjusted out of my aggressive position. He immediately noticed and inclined his head, as he himself fell more relaxed.

Sarah was beautiful, so beautiful she'd give Rosalie a run for her money. Tall, slender, with black hair that looked like velvet rather than ink, I almost longed to touch it. Her eyes were what amazed me; a honey colored that sparkled, like diamonds were just under the surface, reflecting what light they could find. She wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear and I noticed for the first time that Monroe seemed to be holding her back, like she was bursting from her skin.

The last of the five was Jackson, he looked at me, intrigue written over his face, his sandy blonde hair falling in his eyes. He was tall and built, sort of compact, much different then Monroe. A blond Edward I thought, immediately regretting it expecting the swell of pain or rage or anger or aching, but instead I felt… nothing.

"Excuse me," Daniel said, pulling me from my own thoughts, "you don't seem surprised about your current predicament," he said almost accusatory. "You have not reacted at all in fact."

"I'm sorry," I said smiling, "you see, I knew about vampires in my human life. I'm not unaccustomed to your ways. Your coven's ways in particular since you all posses golden eyes, a diet of animals blood, very unusual for your kind."

"I see," he began after a short pause. "Would you mind telling us how you know this?"

I slowly rehashed the story of my life, of the Cullen's, of the difficulty with James, Laurent and Victoria all leading up to the scene in the woods. After what felt like days, they all stood, open mouthed and shocked.

Most unexpectedly Sarah rushed forth from the group, "You poor thing!" She engulfed me in her arms, hugging me tightly.

"Sarah!" Monroe shouted. She parted from me and looked back at the group as they stood wide-eyed.

"Its fine," I assured them, "I mean no harm."

"You are very different from any new born vampire we have ever encountered," Daniel mentioned, clearly puzzled, as Sarah sheepishly went back to the ranks of her family.

"Yes," I had to agree, I had heard all those stories about new born vampire rage that was uncontrollable, and yet I felt none of that.

"Perhaps you were so in control of your emotions and actions while you were human, it has transferred into your vampire self?" Daniel theorized, obviously in deep thought searching for answers.

"Are you thirsty?" Jackson suddenly interrupted, looking quite interested in my answer.

"Now that you mention it," I answered, hesitantly, "no". This was wrong. Something was wrong. I should be craving blood, my throat should be on fire, but instead there was nothing.

"You don't crave blood?" Daniel looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"I… I…" stuttering the comprehension dawning on me like I'd been smacked in the face.

"She doesn't _feel _anything" Jackson stated, everyone turning immediately to look at him, stunned.

"Jackson what do you mean? What do you sense?" Lucinda asked obviously alarmed. Everyone's eyes went from me, to Jackson, back to me, awaiting his answer.

I already knew the answer, but he continued for the groups sake, "I sense, _nothing_, she's blank, void from any emotion. I'm not sure she _can_ feel…"

_To be continued..._


	3. Fast Forward

**Fast Forward**

I'm an abyss. I feel nothing, a black hole where my heart should be. The memories of my human life were now distant recollections, like they had happened to someone else. All but Edward, I could remember every word, every touch, and though I knew how I had felt toward him while I was human, my vampire self could not grasp it. I rarely though of him now.

We had discovered much about my lack of feelings since my transformation. At first Daniel had hoped it was temporary, but months had passed and there had still been no change. I had to be reminded to feed, though Daniel wasn't certain that I actually needed too. Vampires feed in order to keep from losing their mind and going into a blood rage. I didn't have that problem but I went to keep up my strength, just in case.

Jackson who was the first to spot out my problem was able to do so because of his gift. He is an empath, able to sense and control the emotions of others, like Jasper, but much stronger. Where Jasper could make you feel calm and relaxed, Jackson could make you lie down and forget to live, but it came with a heavy price. Feeling the pain of others in large amounts could cripple him to insanity. Sarah told me how he once felt the grief of a mother whose child had been murdered and was so overwhelmed by her pain that he stepped in front of a moving train.

He became my constant companion. He welcomed my emotional silence and I enjoyed his company. We experimented, hoping to learn more about my affliction. He'd shove waves of different emotions toward me, anger, sadness, love, to see if any would stick, and though in memory I could recognize what they were, I could not react to them. Then one day while Jackson and I were listening to music, Monroe busted in and asked me to go snipe hunting with him. I didn't know what a snipe was, but agreed to go for Monroe and Jackson volunteered as well. Four hours later, miles trekked, and covered in mud there were no sign of any snipe, suddenly Monroe and Jackson began laughing uncontrollably. Finally explaining that there were no such things as snipe and that it was all a joke. And as they laughed and as Jackson laughed harder, I could feel it. His laugh transcending my emotional barricade and I was able to laugh too. I guess humor truly is infectious.

The only other exception to my affliction was that though I felt nothing – no thirst, no fear, no inhibition, not even happiness – I could comprehend and appreciate my new found family, thinking of them with a fondness and admiration that was indescribable, I had no word for what I felt for them.

They had taken me in immediately, no questions asked. Lucinda and Sarah had simply taken my hand, walked me out of that cave and toward their home. In the days that followed I learned that Daniel knew of the Cullen's but they had never met. He went on to explain that where he wished he could interact with a group who's lifestyle was so similar to his own, his top priority as it had been for hundreds of years, was to avoid the attention of the Volturi. He did not want them knowing of his coven's existence for his family possessed extraordinary gifts. He feared interaction with the Cullen's would destroy their anonymity.

Daniel was a scientist. He worked in a laboratory mainly developing pharmaceuticals, though when not near a major city he worked in hospital labs using his biology and chemistry skills running tests. He was absolutely fascinated by me and continued to try and find a cause as well as a remedy for my condition. He was able to fit in almost undetected from humans with his ability to glamour people, letting them see something entirely different then what was in front of them. He was even able to go out into the sunlight, simply projecting an image different then his sparkling skin. In close proximity he could cover us as well if the situation called for it, but it was unstable and he was still experimenting with it.

Lucinda's affection for us caused her to be able to protect us, developing what could only be described as a force field, impenetrable by anything Lucinda didn't want inside. They had tested the boundaries of her gift and all measures that had come up against it had failed. When she put up a wall, nothing - not bullets, not people - were able to cross it without her say so.

Monroe was more of a bulldozer than I originally thought. Not only possessing an amazing amount of strength he could literally level the playing field; forcing a shock wave that would leave people flying backward and buildings shaking.

Sarah could see things. Not in the way that Alice could see the future, but she could see things that were happening now. In the next room, in the next building, in states and countries far away, if she focused she could see anything that was happening. She constantly kept tabs on the Volturi making sure our family was safe.

And I had developed abilities of my own. It started out small and by accident, in a moment of frustration I threw my hands into the air and books flew off a bookshelf. On practicing I realized I could move anything with my mind, no matter how big or how heavy. Then, shortly after that discovery Sarah was packing her room up for our first move and she thought about asking me if I'd like some of her clothes that she no longer wore. I heard her, like she had asked me a question while I was standing right next to her.

_Yes, that would be nice_. I answered her in my head.

_Bella? You heard me?_ She thought back.

_It seems that way_. I had answered.

We immediately rush to Daniel. He being who he was encouraged me to work on it more. After some practice it became much easier and I could indeed hear their thoughts if they directly thought them at me. I could also answer back and on even further experimentation I was able to "conference call" so that we could all hear each other with out saying a word. It became great for handling family matters outside of the shelter of our home.

With all this in mind it's easy to see why Daniel felt the need to protect his family from the eyes of the Volturi. He said that one of their leaders, Aro, would most certainly wish to enslave all of us for our gifts as we would be priceless collectibles in his eyes.

We quickly developed a routine and the family dynamics were very much like the Cullen's. We moved from place to place, assuming the role of a family. To the public eye, Daniel and Lucinda were our parents, Monroe and Jackson their adopted sons, and Sarah and I their adopted daughters. As we were all adopted as older children it was only slightly odd to others that Sarah and Monroe were a couple. People always assumed that Jackson and I were as well, with the time we spent together. The truth is neither of us was looking for anything more than companionship. Jackson was unsure if he would ever be able to have feelings for someone; the chance of an emotional overload was too much for him.

As for me, well, I couldn't even offer anything to anyone – I had nothing to give.

It has been 78 years.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_I know, it's been a slow start. Trying to establish some background before I get to the good stuff. Please Read & Review and as always, I hope you enjoyed it._


	4. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

_This is tiresome_, I sighed closing my eyes. My head resting against Jackson's shoulder, the drone of the high school cafeteria playing in the background.

_And yet we do it every day_, he answered me, his hands methodically rubbing my back.

"You two, quit the private conversations!" Sarah glared over from opposite end of the table.

"Sorry," I responded.

Sarah hated to be left out, for as beautiful as she was she was also very insecure. She was an artist, painting, drawing, pottery, you name it and she could create it. She saw the world in a different light and wore her heart on her sleeve. When I joined the family Sarah was thrilled to gain another female in the family as she hated be outnumbered by "boys". Though she has been around for close to 300 years, she still has a childish quality that is light and refreshing. We were very close, just not in the way she had expected. I share none of the same interests as she did and she has difficulty relating to my listless personality.

Monroe was Sarah's other half and it was hard to picture them apart from each other. He doted on her like a teenager in love and he had done so since they met. Though possessing an extreme amount of strength, Monroe was gentle, preferring to talk things out rather then fight. Often misjudged by his size and appearance, what I have learned most about Monroe over the past decades was that still waters run deep.

We had come back to Forks, Washington about 10 months ago, having avoided it over the years, living everywhere from England to Canada, but the rotation had finally been up. I had no problem being back here, it held nothing for me. Charlie had died years ago and there were no remnants of the life I had once lived. It made sense, we could appear normal and we have settled in quite nicely as the Reece family.

Sarah looked the youngest and was placed mostly in freshman level classes, though she and I did share a study hall. The rest of us were sophomores, and we had several classes together, though not as many as I would have preferred. The only time period we all had in common was French and Lunch.

"Hey Bella!" shouted Cory, a student who shared my English class as he walked up toward the drink machine.

"Hey Cory," I answered back, standing to collect my belongings.

"You coming out this weekend?" he asked, pausing for a moment before heading back to his table.

"Yeah, Saturday night, maybe I'll see you there," I answered quickly, but to the point, trying my best to be polite.

"Cool, see ya!" he said before walking away.

Cory had carried a torch for me from the beginning of the year and though he knew he didn't have a shot, I still noticed the way he looked at me when he spoke. It was annoying.

_It is Wednesday right?_ I direct my thought toward Jackson as we all grabbed our belongings and started toward the door.

"See you both after school," I called toward Sarah and Monroe as they headed down the opposite hall.

"Bye!" Sarah called out as they rounded the corner.

Jackson continued,_ Oh yeah, two days before the weekend and only 2 months until summer vacation. Any ideas what you'll want to do this year?_ He slipped his arm around my waist as he walked me to my next class.

"Not a clue," I answered out loud finally reaching my destination.

I turned, facing Jackson as he placed a kiss on my lips, my fingers dragging from his back to his hips as I pushed away, as we parted he just smiled at me.

"See you later Bells," he whispered before kissing my forehead and walking to his next class.

I made my way in, taking my seat and pulling out my notebook and pen.

Jackson and I had to keep up appearances, it was easier this way. No need to worry about the unwanted affections of the opposite sex, for either of us. We'd been playing the game for so long now it just came natural. He was my best friend and the closest thing to love I had. He knew more than anyone else about what and what I didn't feel. I didn't have to explain things and neither did he.

_Bella!_ I heard, pulling me from my own thoughts.

_Yes Sarah?_ I replied, even though we just parted I was not surprised at the intrusion. While she was being bored to death in her Algebra class she frequently talked to me while I was day dreaming in my political science class.

_There are parents registering five new students…_ she began, apprehension evident in her train of thought, _I'm fairly certain that they are vampires_.

_I assume they are like us? I mean if they are going to school here. Are there signs that they are a threat?_ I asked, my interest rising.

_No, no, their eyes are golden. They don't seem to know we are here and I don't believe they mean any harm. But Bella…_ she went on.

I interrupted her, hoping to calm her worries. _I'm sure it'll be fine, keep a look out though. I'll pass the word onto Monroe and Jackson; they are in gym together. We'll be sure to mention this to Daniel as soon as schools out, he'll want to…_

_BELLA!_ She shouted at me.

_What Sarah! _

_They are registering with the last name of Hale!_ She answered exasperated.

_Hale?_ I answered, mildly stunned… no, it couldn't be.

_Isn't that the other name they went by? Wasn't it Jasper and Rosalie Hale?_ She was no longer hiding how upset she was now.

_Yes, but… _I trailed off, my mind processing a million thoughts.

_Bella?_ She called to me.

_I don't know Sarah. Get their names, concentrate. Look for it on forms, listen for whispers. Since they are vampires, they'll look similar to us and people will be talking. If you don't get it from the women in the main office, follow them home, I'm sure you'll find out information there._ This was the logical next step, before we all jumped to conclusions.

_Bella, shouldn't they know we are here. Doesn't …_ she struggled to find the name.

_Alice._ I said it for her.

_Yes, Alice, can't she see the future?_ She questioned.

_We don't even know if it's them Sarah! There is no point in overacting, one thing at a time. Please do what I ask…_ I pleaded with her.

_This is weird, _and she left it at that.

I had to agree, this was completely unexpected.

I reached out. _Monroe, Jackson, we have a situation._

_Sup' little sister_? Monroe answered first.

_We need to get home after this class. I'm going to contact Lucinda and have her phone the school and let them know we have a family emergency._

_What's going on?_ Jackson chimed in.

_I'll tell you in the car; keep your eyes and ears open. _ I answered quickly before closing the connecting and reaching out toward Lucinda.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that there are five new vampire students registering for classes here in Forks?" Monroe asked after we were safely in the car, away from the prying ears of humans.

"And you think they are the same vampires that you knew from when you were human?" Jackson added.

I shrugged. "I don't know".

"Sarah, what do you see?" Monroe turned to face Sarah.

"She's watching, closely, given the trance that she's in." I answered for her, staring back in the rearview mirror at Sarah. She was on the back seat next to Monroe, her eyes closed tightly. "She'll let us know when she knows something."

When Sarah was really watching, as she was doing now, she went into a trance and was practically comatose. Since we had gotten into the car she'd been looking everywhere, listening for anything, she was very good at what she did.

We sat the rest of the ride in silence. Daniel and Lucinda would be waiting for us at home. I had filled them in with what I knew, but then again I didn't know much.

Slowly our home came into view. I headed toward the garage, parking amongst the sea of cars. We all exited the vehicle, except Sarah, I went to the rear door and opened it.

_Sarah, we are home. Come_. I spoke to her, taking her hand, knowing I would not get a response.

On a subconscious level she could hear me, so she exited the car on her own. I guided her inside the house toward the living room. Slowly backing her into a chair where she sat, still consumed in her trance.

"Everyone," Daniel began, "it seems, much to our dismay, we have a slight situation on our hands."

"We don't even know if it's them," Monroe interjected, watching Sarah from the corner of his eye.

But Daniel continued, "Either way, another vampire coven is something to be concerned of. We have lived in secret, avoiding the rest vampire race for hundred of years."

"Yes, but everything that Bella has told us of this group is that they are peaceful, they mean no harm." Lucinda pointed out.

"But we don't even know if it's them," Monroe pointed out again.

"We like it here. We always have." Lucinda argued.

"I'm afraid it's becoming more difficult to keep ourselves secret. We've almost been discovered twice now. I've been thinking it over for a while now, perhaps if this coven means no harm, they would be a nice way to introduce ourselves to the world," Daniel reasoned. "And if this is the same group as Bella remembers, they maybe our best bet at learning more about our risk from the Volturi"

"But what about Bella," Jackson's voice raised, "they know her, they HURT her, have you forgotten?"

I then knew what was coming; they were going to put this decision on me. Regardless of the identity of this group, allies would be helpful. Plus, we had all just gotten comfortable here, I hated for everyone to have to move again especially because I really felt no one way about the situation, other than the worry that my family felt. I hardly remembered anything about the Cullen's, about my time with them, and the memories I did have were so foreign to me I couldn't even begin to process them. Why uproot my whole life over these strangers?

I realized everyone was looking at me, but Daniel said it first. "What do you think Bella?"

"I think we stay. If Sarah comes back that this group means us no harm, I don't see why we should leave."

"And if they are your old friends?" Jackson asked.

"If by chance it is them, I hardly remember anything. They can't hurt me more than they already have, goodness Jackson, I don't feel anything – what more harm could they do?" I walked toward him, his worry flooding toward me. "We will continue as we have been for the past 78 years. Nothing will change." _You are my best friend and my constant companion_, I stroked his cheek.

_I cannot loose you_. I felt the distress in his mind.

_You won't_. I looked into his eyes and rested my head against his chest.

Sarah abruptly shouted out, jumping up from the chair, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward."

"The family formally know as Cullen," I confirmed.


	5. Arrival

**Arrival**

"A day like any other," I mumbled to myself as I finished putting on a simple necklace.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Jackson asked, suddenly appearing in my doorway.

I shrugged, "As sure as I ever am about anything."

He nodded, "You look beautiful today."

I turned, evaluating myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of jeans that fit snug around my hips and a gray colored three quarter sleeve shirt that fit me like a second skin and stopped about a half inch from my waist line. I paired the whole ensemble with a pair of black ballet flats. Sarah had helped me pick everything out and though I felt I was revealing too much skin around my middle, she explained if there were any day to show off some skin, today would be it. Torture she called it, which made me laugh because that's what I regarded it as well.

"Are you going to try and convince me to runaway from this?" I asked.

He moved toward me at vampire speed. Wrapping his arms around my torso and pulling me toward him.

"If I thought for a minute it would work," he answered.

"There is no need, nothing will come of this," I replied hugging him closer, trying to convince him that I was not in danger.

_Let's go!_ Sarah yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Sarah's ready, we should get going," I pulled away from him.

"If you don't mind," he started, lifting my chin so I was looking into his eyes, "I'm going to be laying it on rather thick today".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He pressed his mouth against mine, and I felt waves of passion flooding toward me like a dam had been opened. His tongue tracing my lips, dipping inside, though I felt nothing I reacted just the same. Part of me enjoyed his affection; it was something, something other than the vast nothingness I felt on a daily basis. He slowly began to pull away and I opened my eyes to find him looking deep within me.

"All that for Edward's sake?" I teased him.

"All that for everyone's sake," he answered before taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

As we reached the base of the stairs it was impossible not to see the smirk that sat on Sarah's face.

_Snoop_, I accused her.

_Darn skippy missy_, she replied not able to hide the satisfaction in her tone.

_Any idea when we'll run into them first? _I asked. _Did you see which classes we have in common? _

_Not a clue, we have to have some surprises to keep things interesting_, she laughed.

_Any sign they know we're here?_ Of everything that bothered me, this topped it. Alice should be all over this. Ether she was doing her best to keep it to herself or she had no idea and something even more bizarre was going.

_None. Frankly I'm unimpressed_, she retorted sharply.

"Be safe," Lucinda said emerging from kitchen with Daniel by her side.

We all nodded.

If anything, Daniel had taught us well. We were incredibly strong together and even with just the four of us, I knew the Cullen children were no match for us. Not that I thought this was headed toward a battle but life over the years had taught me to expect the unexpected.

"Let's get this show on the road," Monroe bellowed, putting both of his hands on my shoulders and steering me toward the garage.

Jackson and Sarah followed, all the way her shouting "Hullabaloo, Caneck! Caneck!"

"Sarah! Stop singing college fight songs! Nothing is going to happen!" I howled back, everyone's laughter creeping toward me so now I was giggling too.

"Us against them sister!" she grinned, sliding into the back seat next to Monroe.

"My Wild Texas Rose," Monroe cuddled her to him as he chuckled at her antics.

She was a spitfire.

Jackson put the car in gear and we were on our way.

The ride today felt shorter then every other day. Perhaps because today was the first day in a long time that threatened to be unpredictable. We rehashed our plans on the way; mainly they continued to remind me that I was to keep all channels open through the entire day so we could all talk with each other. I listen half-heartedly. I was busy mentally rehearsing what I would say. What could I say? Nothing that came to mind really got the point across.

We pulled into the parking lot, heading toward our usual spot. I wanted to be nervous. I wanted to have that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then it would at least seem real. As if on cue Jackson grabbed my hand, squeezing it and smiling at me.

Suddenly a flashy red car appeared that cost at least twice what a teacher's salary would be and I knew they were here. It headed toward the front of the parking lot and found one of the few spaces that remained.

"Game time," I spoke, letting my family know it was it was them.

"This is going to go down in a parking lot!" Sarah exclaimed, far more excited then she should be.

We each grabbed our stuff and exited the car.

_Us first?_ Monroe asked, grabbing Sarah's hand and stepping in front of Jackson and me.

_Yes please_. I grabbed Jackson's hand, taking in one last breath opening all channels of communication before we started toward the buildings.

_What do they do again?_ Monroe asked, walking ahead of me like my body guard.

_The little one, Alice, can see the future, but Sarah thinks she's clueless to our being here, which is strange. Jasper is like Jackson, sensing and feeling emotions._

_Yeah, except I'm in the majors and that poor kid still plays t-ball, _Jackson replied, his confidence in overdrive.

_Emmett is strong and likes to fight, though he shouldn't be a problem for you. Rosalie has been fighting for the title of the world's biggest bitch her whole life and_ _Edward,_ I paused saying his name for the first time to someone else in a long while, _can read minds. Though he was never able to read mine while I was human, I don't know what will happen in regards to that now._

Suddenly the wind blew in the direction of the buildings in front of us and all of the Hale's heads whipped around in our direction.

We have arrived.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_This was an incredibly fun chapter to write, short yes, but I really wanted to get some of the new characters personalities across. It was originally titled "Reunion", but I didn't want to sacrifice the comedic parts for length and have them overshadowed by the meeting with the Cullen's. There you have it. "Reunion" is next, probably, I make no promises in regards to where the Reece's will take me. As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Review! Review! Review! It gives me the heart to keep going._

* * *


	6. Reunion

**Reunion**

_Are you picking up anything?_ I asked Jackson, gripping his hand even tighter as we started toward the school.

_Shock mostly, there's no sign of recognition yet_, he answered, still looking straight ahead.

_No shooting death waves!_ I demanded sensing his growing uneasiness.

_No, no shooting death waves_, he smiled wryly, _at least not yet_.

_Someone talk to me! I feel like a lamb walking to the slaughter with no idea what's going on! _I snapped.

_They didn't know_, Sarah started, _Alice never saw us coming and Edward can't hear any of us_.

_Anything else Sarah? _Monroe questioned, the distance between our two groups closing quickly.

_Emmett and Rosalie are starting to get agitated and Jaspers trying to read us though he's not getting much. Frankly all five of them are totally confused_, she finished, satisfaction in her voice.

_They aren't the only ones_, I retorted.

_It's about time for introductions. Who wants to take point on this?_ Monroe asked.

We all turned and looked at Jackson, who in turn nodded in agreement.

_The best man for the job_, I smiled my elbow nudging his ribs.

_Is it too late to change my name?_ I suddenly questioned.

_Only if I can name you Aggie!_ Sarah chimed in amused.

_Never mind,_ I sighed, slightly horrified by her choice.

Then we were there, five feet away from these other vampires, my view slightly obstructed by the mountain that was Monroe in front of me. Jackson squeezed my hand and we moved to the right, taking our place next to Monroe and Sarah. The Cullen's were lined similar, though we were even in length because of Monroe's size.

"I am Jackson," he began, "on the end is Monroe," who acknowledged by nodding, "then Sarah," she smiled, "and this is Bella" he finished, his grip still firm in mine.

Suddenly there was a chorus of _Bella's_ floating toward me from the other side and I quickly pushed them back, blocking them from my head.

"We are the Reece family," he continued, "we are not a threat. We just want to continue as we have been and would appreciate your cooperation".

They were stunned. It was written all over their faces as they eyed me, obviously taking in how similar I look to the Bella they once knew. I was attempting to figure out if they realized I was actually her and not just a look alike before I finally decided that it didn't matter. What was the difference?

I glanced over them all, assessing their positions and attempting to jog my memory. Alice seemed concerned though I was willing to bet it had more to do with her lack of vision about the present events then my appearance. Jasper wore a pokerfaced glare and I suddenly remembered that he was previously in the military which explained a lot about his current behavior. Emmett simply wore an expression of pure shock and Rosalie was shooting daggers in our general direction. Last was Edward and he looked plain ill, like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"I see no reason why we cannot coexist," Jasper spoke for them.

Jackson nodded as a dismissal and we maneuvered past the group toward school. The further we got from the Hale's the more relaxed Jackson became, releasing my hand to wrap his arm around my waist.

The big confrontation was over but I knew that wasn't going to be the end of it. I was sure that I'd run into at least one of them over the remainder of the day, but there were only three classes that I was alone in so maybe I'd be safe. Jackson and Monroe said their goodbyes and Sarah and I entered the classroom taking our place in the back corner.

"What?" I asked, noticing Sarah's grin for the first time.

"Chig-gar-roo-gar-rem!" she chanted, another line from her fight song.

"Oh good Lord!" I laughed.

_________________________________

The first three periods passed without incident. Sarah and I went from Study Hall to French, joining Jackson and Monroe. Monroe mentioned that the "blond" and the "baboon" were in his Chemistry class, though they didn't try to speak to him, and we all laughed at his relatively accurate descriptions. From French, Sarah parted ways heading to her freshman classes while Jackson, Monroe and I went to History. Sarah let me know when she got to class that it was rival vampire free. The hour went by rather uneventful as everything we learned about happened 300 years ago, though amusingly Monroe would constantly interject "I knew that guy" whenever things got a bit too boring.

Jackson walked me to my next class, which was the first I had to face alone. We reached the door at the same time Edward was making his way into the same classroom. Jackson growled low in his throat, low enough to be unnoticeable by human ears, but Edward certainly picked it up. Jackson pressed his lips to mine, his fingers entwining in my hair. I pressed my body more firmly to his and he pulled away unexpectedly, staring at me surprised.

_You minx_, he thought as he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

_It's your game, remember?_ I turn, kissing his neck lightly before turning around to head inside.

"See you later Bells," he called after me. _Be careful._

As if the fates were mocking me, the only open seat available was the one next to me. I took my place and pulled out my notebook and pen. Doodling in the margin before the teacher arrived.

"I'm Edward," he said, leaning toward me attempting to make small talk.

"I'm aware," I answered shortly, never meeting his gaze.

He struggled harder, "Has your… family… been here long?"

"A while," I replied, refusing to give him anything of length, Sarah's "them" and "us" philosophy rearing its ugly head.

Mrs. Anderson clapped her hands signaling the beginning of class. She was beginning her lecture on the importance of the classics in modern day literature when suddenly my head filled with static. I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply.

_Bella. She looks so much like my Bella. My beautiful angel, I miss you. There isn't a day, no a minute, that goes by that you are not in my thoughts. I regret,_ his voice trailed off and for a moment I thought I had lost him, _so much…_ he finally continued.

That was enough. I concentrated harder. Pushing away all unfamiliar frequencies and focused on locating my family when abruptly Sarah filled my head.

_How are you holding up Bella?_ Sarah asked, clearing up the static and making everything return to normal.

_I'm fine. I have English class with Edward. He has no idea it's me, he just thinks I bear a striking resemblance to the girl he once knew._ I thought of my reflection, of how little I remember the way I looked when I was human. My skin was porcelain, like all vampires, my hair a thicker, deeper mahogany, and my lips were red. I remember being amazed at how beautiful I had become. Now, 78 years later, I'm used to it.

_He told you that?_ She asked shocked.

_No, I heard his inner monologue with himself_, I explained. _Apparently listening for you three all day has made me become overly aware of people thinking my name. _

_Hmph, interesting. I'll see you at lunch, keep your head up, _she encouraged before disappearing.

I wish everyone would stop worrying. I was really fine, same Bella, same empty cavity in my chest or my brain where my heart should be. I mentally drifted off for the remainder of the class, thinking randomly of things I had experienced over the years. It made sense that he could not see me for who I was. I was no longer the Bella that Edward would remember; not clumsy, not blushing, and certainly not unsure of herself. I had grown confident in my old age.

I knew what my family would want. For years they had worn my pain as their own, Sarah particularly. Since I was unable to feel, she had taken the liberty of doing it for me; to get angry for me, to be sad for me, to nurse my broken unfeeling heart so it's was no stretch that she also blamed Edward and the rest of the Cullen's for me. She would want them to feel the heartache that I felt, she would want them to suffer in some way, penance for how broken I had become.

The bell signaled the dismissal of class and I collected my belongings, standing to head for the cafeteria.

"Where are you headed," Edward asked, suddenly appearing in front of me and I remembered how he used to do just that when I was human.

"To the cafeteria, I have lunch next," I politely told him before slipping around him and heading for the door.

"Us too," he said, catching up to me and escorting me down the hall. "Maybe we could all sit together, get to know each other. This is a unique situation for my family; we've never met another group so like ours."

"I don't think that is a good idea," I responded, baffled by his assumption and quickening my pace. Wasn't our behavior this morning obviously an indication of how much we did not want to be friends?

_Bella, _he thought as he sped up falling in step with me again,_ I wonder if she's with him…_.

I stopped dead, a few feet before the cafeteria doors turning to face him. "Let me explain something to you Edward Hale," I snapped, "Jackson, Monroe, Sarah and I have no desire to befriend you or your siblings". _And in case you don't quite get it, let me just clarify that I have absolutely no interest in you,_ I reiterated.

At that I spun on my heel, leaving him shocked and open mouthed; quickly making my way inside to join my family who was already grouped at our usual table.

Jackson rose to meet me and I threw myself into his embrace. He glared at the doorway as Edward rushed in and began to approach me, certainly to question what had just happened. Monroe slowly stood up, ready to act as a barrier in more ways than one if the situation called for it.

Alice rushed over and grabbed Edward by his arm, pulling him in the direction of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, who at this point were standing ready to go. Suddenly a calming wave crossed the cafeteria and gently fell over us.

_Not smart_, Sarah chimed, right before Jackson forced a more tsunami sized wave at the Hale's. They all immediately sat down, able to do nothing but stare at us for the moment.

"Amateurs," he snickered before we took our seats

I relaxed for a moment, watching the bewildered expressions on the Cullen's before I spoke. _You know, it isn't really fair._

_What do you mean? _Sarah replied as they all turned to look at me.

_Well, they have no idea why we dislike them_, I explained. _We had a day to prepare, they came to school today and were just blindsided by a group of vampires that for some unknown reason despise them._

_I guess_, Sarah started, _but I mean, do you really want to explain that you are their long lost Bella Swan? I mean, I know you aren't angry with them but that's more because you can't be._

_I don't know how I'd feel if things were different_, I replied.

_But things aren't different,_ Jackson countered. _These people hurt you Bella. You don't realize what it was like, watching you burn for 3 days, you pleading with imaginary Edward, begging him to stay, begging for Laurent to finish you. What it's been like living with you, a ghost of a person, over the years, never really being able to tell if you are happy with us or if you just don't know the difference._

Pain was evident in his voice. I looked at the faces of Sarah and Monroe, who were staring at the ground, as if they were reliving the moments as he spoke of them, obviously tortured by the memory. They had never told me any of this, meeting the Cullen's had stirred up 78 years of their bottled up hatred for these unknown strangers.

_I see,_ was all that I could respond with.

_Bella, we didn't know how to tell you,_ Sarah began. _We agonized over your mental state for 3 days as you turned and that didn't just go away when you woke up. You were broken when they left, broken when you were turned, and damn it you've been broken ever since._

_I never knew what a bother I have been over the years,_ I replied, trying to process what I had just learned.

_You were never a bother,_ Monroe grabbed my hand, _it's just hard seeing someone you care about so distorted. You are neither one way nor another, you just lie in limbo. It's upsetting; we just love you._

_I don't know how many more surprises I can take_, I said, resting my head on the table. _I think I'm going to skip my next 3 classes and head out to hunt._

_You mean head out to think_, Monroe guessed.

_I mean head out to think_, I confessed.

_We love you, you know that right?_ Jackson looked at me.

_I know, and I… I love you with all that I have and can give and am able_, I said, for once completely bothered that I have no real way of expressing how I felt.

_We know,_ Sarah smiled. _I'll get your stuff, see you at home._

Jackson stood, kissing the top of my head. I turned, making my way out of the school, to the edge of the forest, before I took off in full sprint. The wind whipped by my head, forest noises playing a musical melody as I brushed by trees and leaped over rocks. I had no real idea where I was headed but my feet seemed to know where to carry me. I zigzagged my way through the woods, concentrating on sounds and smells, memorizing every inch of the landscape, before out of the blue, a clearing was in front of me. I recognized it immediately; it's markers rising from the ground to meet me. I wandered through them, examining each, searching for the one in particular that would matter most to me. That would matter most if I wasn't what I had become. Then finally, it was in front of me and I stared at it closely, pieces of memories floating to the surface of my mind, sinking back into blackness the moment I grasped for them.

"I can't seem to stop following you," Edward's voice suddenly boomed behind me.

"You really shouldn't," I responded, turning to face him, "I don't like it".

"I'm not sure if either of us will be able to stop it. I mysteriously seemed to be drawn to your very presence. I can't stop thinking about you, staring at you, following you," he continued, stepping a foot closer.

"You may not, but I most certainly can," I replied, mentally lifting him and pushing him away, his feet lifting off the ground in response.

He landed without injury, his mouth open, stunned by my abuse of power. The crooked grin I remember materializing on his face, before rapidly dissolving into one of distress as he glared behind me.

"What are you doing here!" his voice suddenly accusatory. I turned to see what had caused his outburst.

Knowing, I knelt down, tracing the tip of my cold white finger over the granite, outlining the name inscribed on it.

Bella Swan  
Beloved Daughter  
who left us far sooner then she should have

"Oh," I answered, his fury etched into his face for my blatant disregard of this scared space.

I stood to face him, "I used to be her…"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Well, this turned out longer then I originally expected but overall I'm pleased. As always enjoy! Read & Review!_


	7. Revelation

**Revelation**

His face turned from shock, to confusion, to amazement, and on and on; a collection of expressions adorning his face one after another, not knowing quite which one to settle on.

"Bella?" he rushed forward, his arms outstretched to embrace me.

I reacted quickly, mentally throwing him backward 50 feet. He was quickly stopped by a hundred year old oak though he swiftly rebounded and started back toward me.

I growled deep in my throat, "STOP! How many times must I throw you backward before you get that I do not want you near me!" I yelled.

"I don't understand," he said. "How… how did this happen?"

"Laurent, found me in the woods after you left," I explained, "He bit me, though I do believe he was trying to kill me and not turn me. The Reece's found me shortly after, disposing of Laurent and taking care of me while I changed. I have been with them ever since."

"I…" he started, "We had no idea. You have to know that." He insisted. "If we had known, we would have searched the world for you".

"Why?" I asked, "I'm fine".

"Bella, I left to save you, I left to save you from this!" his arms motioning over my vampire body as he became more and more distraught. "I thought if I left, that you would be _safe, _safe from my world and my kind".

"You left so that I would grow old and die," I reminded him. "You got at least half of your wish Edward," I motioned to my headstone, "I am by human standards, dead".

"I never imagined I'd see you again," the aching in his voice changing to one of gratefulness. "I never thought I would get so lucky twice," he finished, stepping forward.

"Edward," I began, taking a step back, "I don't think you understand. Nothing is going to change. This isn't some grand reunion where I run into your arms and tell you how I've missed you and love you and we ride off into eternity together."

His face fell, like I had physically wounded him. "But it was a lie," he confessed. " I've never stopped loving you, not once all these long years, not even when I told you…" he paused, looking into my eyes, "when I told you I didn't want you."

"There is nothing left of the Bella you abandoned, you need to realize that. I am not her," I pointed to the marker. "That is what is left of Bella Swan you knew and loved. Mourn her". He frowned, but I continued, "As for me, I accept everything you've told me and if you need forgiveness, then I forgive you. I harbor no ill will but there is nothing to convince me of. I am a different now".

He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly silenced him. "My father, Daniel, will want to meet your family, Carlisle especially. I told you the truth for one simple reason, you need to know why my brothers and sister do not like you; do not like any of you. I urge you to stay away from us at school. Our decision to stay here and meet with you, that was Daniel's wish, not mine. Please stop trying to convince me of something that I do not feel." I turned toward the forest, our meeting over and the truth about my identity no longer secret, there was nothing more to say.

"How…" he stammered, "how can you be like this?" he said as he started toward me. I lifted my hand in warning and his movement stopped, but he continued. "We loved each other, I _still_ love you," he begged, falling to his knees.

I shook my head. I had heard enough. I had reacted as I always did: cold, remote and detached. I had nothing left to give. I took off toward the woods, calling out to him before I disappeared.

_I wasn't the only thing that died 78 years ago Edward, this is who I am now. Move on._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

This was a difficult chapter to write! I've started the next chapter, which I promise will be longer. As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Read, Review!


	8. Summit

**Summit**

As soon as I opened the door, Sarah flung her arms around me.

"You need to keep your eyes out of other people lives," I reminded her, hugging her back.

"I know, I know, but I was worried," she pulled back, looking at me.

"You are always worried," I smiled. "You have a heart big enough for the both of us."

We were soon joined by the others. I rehashed the events in the cemetery, though I did not go into detail as I had a sneaking suspicion that Sarah had already provided a play-by-play.

"I expect you'll be hearing some Carlisle sometime soon," I informed him.

"Seeing Edward, did you feel anything?" he asked and I knew immediately he felt he was prying.

"Nothing, other than usual," I admitted honestly. If anything, I could be counted on to be consistent.

His face fell disappointed, "I was sure Edward held some key, some answer to this mystery," he admitted.

"You thought he'd be able to flip the switch to 'on'," I concluded.

"I thought he'd be the baking soda to your vinegar," he said, ever the scientist, as he wrapped his arms around me, "and that you'd explode with life".

"Aren't you all lucky then," I joked as we parted.

The phone suddenly rang, though we all knew who it was. Daniel moved to answer it and Jackson took his place next to me. I leaned against him, my head resting against his chest.

Daniel and Carlisle exchanged pleasantries and quickly made plans for a get together. They volunteered to come here and Daniel agreed. He hung up the phone and turned to face us.

"They will be here shortly," he confirmed.

We all moved into the living room, the center of our home. Sarah immediately headed to her easel to continue painting. She was working to finish a piece she started weeks ago. Her art adorned our walls; several pictures of each of us, the time period behind us changing though our faces remained the same. Monroe pulled a book from the case and began reading; he read more than I did and had an appetite for a variety of subjects.

Jackson and I sat on the loveseat, his hand in mine, silence settling around us. Jackson and I didn't need to talk, we were comfortable just being. I soothed him, though I never quite understood how. He tried to explain once that it was like everyone was taking a piece of him, every emotion they felt was bombarded on him, even if they didn't mean for it to be. He could never feel just one way because there were so many other feelings just there at the surface; almost enough to drive him crazy. Being with me was like, being himself and just himself; no interference. The feeler and the feel-less, I had always joked. We made a terrific team.

Lucinda sat in her chair, writing the day's events in her journal. She had a journal for as long as she could write. When Daniel had found her, she had made him break into her home and steal them, preserving her record of every day she had ever lived; 287 bound leather journals. She was quiet, never wanting to be the center of attention, much preferring to support others in their endeavors. Her devoted personality is what held us together, the glue that turned us from a group, to a family. She was who we all turned to, our voice of reason, and the best listener; never handing out judgments.

Daniel paced and then headed to his office, returning with a collection of notes and his own records of our life together. He sifted through them as if he was searching for something in particular. On its absence he began pacing again.

_He's worried_, Jackson revealed, _though at what he hadn't the slightest idea_.

_I think he's scared_, I admitted. _Daniel has been hiding and avoiding contact with the rest of the vampire world for centuries. Carlisle is a being unknown to him. Daniel doesn't understand his policies or his beliefs._

_What do think of us meeting the Cullen's?_ He finally asked.

I thought of my response before I gave it to Jackson. He would act according to my answer and with Jackson, honesty was the best policy._ I think it would be nice to have allies. From what I remember they are good people, they mean no harm, and they always side with what is right._ _If they can get over my past and move on beyond who I used to be, we might just all get along._

_We'll see,_ he grinned, _I make no promises_.

I smiled, always my protector.

_Sarah, Monroe?_ I called, their heads turning slightly in my direction.

_We must be on our best behavior,_ I encouraged. _Lucinda and Daniel will both be embarrassed if we are rude to our guests. I think it's time to put aside our differences. I'm not saying we become their best friends, but now that everything is out in the open, there is no need to be so aggressive._

_I don't like it,_ Sarah admitted, _but I see the point. I feel better about being friendly now that I know they aren't going to steal you away from us._

_Why would you ever think that?_ I asked, truly stunned.

_We all did,_ Monroe interjected. _We were afraid seeing such a big piece of your past would change you and that you would want to go with them. _

_Is that…_ I paused, _that's the reason for the hostility? You were all so desperately worried that I'd abandon you?_

_Well, yeah,_ he snickered, _but not anymore._ _We realized you wouldn't know what to do without us._ He grinned and before I knew it was happening, Monroe leaped from his chair and pounced on top of me, knocking the end table over and sending his book flying across the room.

I countered, leaving him on his back as I rushed out the French doors into the back yard.

"Lucinda will murder us if we break something!" I yelled, getting into fighting stance, as Monroe bounded out after me, followed then by Jackson and Sarah. We did this often, so I knew the rules. I waited, seeing where the attack would come from, not yet sure if it was Sarah or Jackson on my team. Soon after, Sarah tackled Monroe from behind and I realized she had decided on boys against girls. Jackson circled, eyeing me, trying to decide the right move. I motioned for him to come at me, but he just shook his head. I saw the slight reposition of his hand and knew immediately what was next; he really did need to get some new moves. He dropped to a runner's stance and barreled toward me. I leaped, jumping on his back, my legs wrapped around his waist as he struggled to buck me off. Finally, I trapped his arms and he fell forward to the ground. I flipped him around, straddling his stomach and raised my arms.

"Victorious!" I shouted.

Monroe, Sarah, Lucinda, and Daniel clapped wildly. I turned to face them, still perched atop Jackson, noticing for the first time the Cullen faces staring back at me from the side of the house.

"Damn girl! You aren't a wimp anymore!" Emmett suddenly bellowed, breaking the silence that had fallen over the yard, rushing toward our group.

Everyone moved, gathering in the center of the yard for introductions.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Carlisle started. "We heard the commotion coming from the front drive and our curiosity was peaked".

"It's fine, a little family fun," Daniel explained.

"I see Bella was the winner," Carlisle said as he and rest of the Cullen's turned to look at me.

"She normally is," Daniel agreed, beaming at me like a typical proud father.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke, "how nice it is to see you again, it has been a while".

"Yes, yes it has. It was nice of you all to come," I answered, my voice shaky. Sensing it immediately Jackson intervened.

"You'll have to excuse Bella, other than a few memories, she has a difficult time recalling her human life," he explained. "That includes all of you. She is unsure of what your relationships were like before and doesn't know how to begin". His hand moved to the small of my back and he rubbed gently, letting me know he was there for me. Though I was trying to avoid it, I caught Edward's eyes wide with irritation.

"We understand. Each of us," Carlisle waved his hand to indicate everyone standing, "has difficultly remembering their human life, some more so then others, I think it has to do with such a big change."

"Perhaps, Carlisle, we could go to my study and discuss some things. I have much I'd like to talk about" Daniel requested. With that the two heads of household took off on their own.

Esme commented on the architecture of the house to Lucinda and from there a conversation blossomed about the history of the residence and a tour of the gardens, which was what Lucinda was most proud of. Emmett made a remark of Sarah's Texas A&M t-shirt and they started going on and on about football.

_What are they feeling_, I asked him, staring straight ahead, trying not to tip anyone off to our private conversation.

He went down the line. _Emmett is genuinely surprised to see you, other than that he's basically a blank slate, he is shocked that Sarah knows so much about football. Rosalie is, well, annoyed. Jasper is trying to figure us out, but isn't picking anything up. Alice is excited, happy, sad, and a whole other array of emotions. Esme is sad and depressed; she blames herself for something. Carlisle is completely amazed at your transformation and is wondering what else there is to know about you; Edward probably tipped him off to your mind-talking and telekinesis. And Edward_, he paused and I knew it was because he was afraid to tell me, he still expected me to suddenly start feeling though he continued anyway. _Edward is in pain, not physically pain, but his mental anguish is mildly disturbing. He cares for you, that much is obvious, but he's walking a fine line between thankful that you are alive to sorrow that you have become like him._

_In all my time as a vampire, I've never been able to understand Edward's stance on our souls, _I revealed. _He doesn't believe we have them, that we are monsters. Knowing what I know now, if anyone here is monstrous it's me; unfeeling, unchanging…_

_You are not a monster_, he disagreed, a smile appearing on his face. _More like a rock_.

"Bella," Alice called, walking toward me with Jasper, "do you remember me?"

"Alice, well, not really," I said trying to remain as honest as I could. "I remember your ability and I remember how graceful you had seemed the first day I saw you. Other than that, I'm afraid there isn't much else."

I saw her bright face fall before she spoke, "we, we used to be best friends, before, you know".

"Before you all left," Jackson snipped.

"Jackson," I warned, "that's not fair".

"No, it's true. I… we…" she stammered.

"It was my fault," Jasper intervened. "You came over for your birthday, you got a paper cut," he paused unsure whether to continue. "I attacked you."

Alice was looking sympathetically at Jasper, her hand reaching for his before she turned her attention back to me. "That's when Edward decided we were dangerous to you, all of us. He wouldn't let us stay, he thought if he left…"

I interrupted her, "I know what he thought, Edward and I have gone over this but I'll say it again since you seem to need to hear it. I harbor no ill will. I really am okay with it, I promise."

She smiled; though that was clearly not the response she was looking for.

Jasper spoke for her, "Thank you Bella, Alice never has forgiven herself."

He opened his mouth to continue but Emmett came running over, his eyes wide with curiosity. "So you can move stuff with your mind?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes," I said, lifting a flower box from out of the garden.

"Oh, so just small stuff," he assumed, crossing his arms on his chest, challenging me.

I grinned at him before lifting him and everyone else in the yard three feet in the air, setting down everyone shortly after.

"Freakin' cool!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me in a bear hug which somehow seemed very familiar.

The rest of the evening was spent comparing talents which warmed everyone up, except Rosalie.

_And I thought YOU were cold_, Sarah had commented.

Edward had tried to engage, talking mainly with Monroe, Sarah, Lucinda and his family, ignoring me completely, which I had no problems with. I knew his presence made Jackson feel awkward.

Eventually Daniel and Carlisle emerged from the house, signifying the end of our time together.

"Bella," Carlisle said, pulling me aside, "I learned much from Daniel about you all, but I'm very interested in what I learned about you."

I nodded, knowing only one thing it could be.

"I'd love to talk to you alone," he asked, "do you think you could stop by tomorrow evening. Our family has plans to go hunting together and I'm willing to stay behind if you are available to meet with me."

_Yes, I see no reason why not_, I thought.

_Fascinating_, was his only response.

_Seven?_ I asked, though he just nodded in agreement as they all headed home.

I chuckled as I walked to the house. After 78 years, I finally had an appointment with a doctor.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Well the chapters are getting more and more complicated, so my updating will slow slightly, though I promise I will continue to! As always I hoped you enjoyed, Read & Review._


	9. Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

_buzz buzz buzz  
Doc there's a hole where something was  
Doc there's a hole where something was…*_

Friday morning the sun was out, so despite our plans to go to school and play nice with the Cullen children, we regretfully had to decline. Frankly, we were relieved.

We spent the morning as we always did when we had time to ourselves, each immersed in our own activities. Daniel had gone to work, as the sun gave him no reason to go into hiding and he truly enjoyed what he did. Lucinda immediately took to the garden finding it therapeutic to work with the earth, and our backyard showed it; a dazzling array of plants and bushes that looked like something out of an arboretum rather than in the middle of nowhere. Sarah was painting as usual, though what she was painting she refused to tell, dropping a large white sheet over the canvas when anyone entered the room. Monroe and Jackson had gone hunting, and somewhere along the line Monroe had convinced Jackson to go fly-fishing as well. Brother bonding time he had called it though he really just enjoyed escaping to a hobby he had while he was alive. I lost myself in a novel, or two, or three. I found a place on a hammock and remained there most of the afternoon.

On several occasions my mind wandered to what my meeting with Carlisle would be about, pulling me from my world of fiction and into reality. I was worried that this would be some sort of intervention. That Edward would be there and Carlisle would lock us in a room together until we made nice but I didn't think Carlisle was that cruel. A meeting like that would kill Edward and wouldn't faze me.

Nothing had changed since coming to Forks, since my re-introduction to the Cullen's. Same as always, not even a flicker of emotion. Time went by slowly, but then it always did. The world around continued on, but I was still a constant on a backdrop of uncertainty.

Seven quickly approached and I collected my things to leave. I knew Daniel approved of my going and visiting Carlisle. Carlisle had been researching and collecting information about his kind for years, a wealth of knowledge and Daniel had been impressed. He had hoped Carlisle would know something he didn't.

"I'll be back," I shouted, heading toward the garage. I didn't want a scene, I knew Sarah disliked my going alone, but in truth I wanted too. I didn't want them to have to deal with this. They had sacrificed too much for me already, taking on a burden that wasn't theirs to carry. I would free them of what I could.

I slipped in my car, started the engine, and speed down the drive way into the unknown. Carlisle had left his address with Daniel, as I got closer things became more and more familiar. I turned into the driveway, it twisted and winded deeper into the forest. They were as secluded as we were. Slowly the house came into view and I recognized it immediately. It was the same house they had lived in before. It hadn't changed, identical to what had stood before me my first visit here with Edward.

I was thinking more about Edward lately. I wondered how I would feel about him if I could feel. Would I have deserted my family and followed the Cullen's on finding out Edward's lie? Could I really give up an entire life for someone who hurt me? I didn't know the answers. I tried to remember my human self. I had been childish, falling in love with someone so easily, without hesitation or regard for consequences, especially for a person who abandoned me without thought. That didn't sound anything like the person I had become.

I put the car in park, cutting the engine and hesitating momentarily before I flung the door open. The house was dark and I made my way up to the front door. I knocked gently, knowing he would hear it from anywhere in the house, though I knew that he was most likely aware of my arrival when I had pulled into the drive. I heard movement and the door opened.

"Bella," he greeted me with a smile on his face and his arms extended.

"Good evening Carlisle," I smiled, embracing him like an old friend even though it was awkward.

"I'm glad you decided to come, I was worried you'd back out." He started toward his office, I followed, remember every inch of the house as if it were yesterday. I had thought of this place as a home. I had desperately wanted to be one of them, a part of their family. I had desperately wanted to spend eternity with Edward.

He sat down behind his desk with a large notepad in front of him and a pen grasped firm in his hand. "Bella," he began, "Daniel tells me that you…" he paused, searching for the right words.

"I don't feel anything," I finished for him. "I haven't felt any emotion since the night I awoke a vampire."

"I see," was his only reply.

"When Laurent attacked me, I welcomed it. I wanted to die. You have to understand that when Edward left me, when Edward told me he didn't want me, I died. Perhaps not a physical death, but Bella Swan died the day Edward left her in those woods."

He nodded, "Bella I've thought about your condition since I learned of it yesterday. When we become what we are, something freezes us, prevents us from moving forward. Occasionally, we go through monumental changes, such as falling in love, where we are forever altered. I think you were so heartbroken while you were human and so much so just before you were changed, that it solidified within you, becoming as much a part of you as your arm, or mind, or talents."

I sat quiet for a while, thinking over his revelation. I had always known, hadn't I? That I was unlucky enough to love Edward while I was human and cursed to remain unfeeling as I continued without him, I had let him into every inch of my heart, so much so that when he was gone nothing remained. A shell.

"I always knew," I finally responded. "That this was my fate."

"Bella I'm not saying you will always be like this, but it will take something extraordinary to undo it, to open you up again."

"Like feeling Carlisle? Feeling something, anything? Isn't that what changes our kind? Big emotions like love, disaster, loss? How will I change when what converts you does not even affect me?" I wanted furry to rise in my belly, but it didn't come, but then it never did.

I ran, fleeing the house as quick as I could manage. It always came to this a momentary escape, free from strings and attachments. It was midnight when I finally found myself at the ocean, north of the forbidden territory of La Push. There were large rocks shooting out of the ocean and I quickly made my way on top one. Taking in the sound and the smells of the sea, I stood with my face against the wind, eyes closed. I dreamt there while I was still, of how things could be.

I loved Jackson, offering him something more than companionship. I despised Edward, satisfaction in his suffering at my partnering with another. I related to Sarah in a way that bonded us like nothing else would. I forgave Alice and we fell into old routines like no time had passed. I was a part of two families, one that I had lost and the one that I had gained. A million pieces of my life, my identity, swelled up inside me like a puzzle that could make me whole if I could get it together. Missing, all put one piece, but that one piece is what would complete me and it was unknown; as vast as the ocean around me and as continuous as the sky. I remained damaged and it crumbled around me. Everything always seemed to fall apart. My eyes opened, the sun rising from the outskirts of the ocean, a new day.

I turned to head home, my family would be worried. I noticed a figure waiting on shore and I recognized it as Alice.

"What are you doing here," I asked when I reached her.

"Something is wrong Bella," she was tortured. "My visions have been foggy, shadows where people should be, mumbles where voices should sound. No good can come of this Bella, something is wrong, I fear we are all in danger and it's too late to run."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Okay, so I updated a little sooner than I thought. Things are about to get complicated, for all parties involved. As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Read & Review!_

_*This quote (lyric?) is from the Fall Out Boy song "Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes" which was oddly, the inspiration for this story. I desperatly felt the need to include it as (my) Bella's character developed from it... "I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine..." a perfect being, yet flawed._


	10. Discontinue

**Discontinue**

Alice and I ran to see Carlisle but I called Daniel as soon as I arrived at the Cullen's to let him know what was going on. He asked me to stay to see what they planned to do, to see if I could learn anything more. This was exactly the type of thing Daniel had avoided and feared for so many years. I felt responsible and my body buzzed with anticipation, I too sensed something was looming around the corner.

"Alice, your visions have never been distorted before," Jasper worried, holding her in his arms.

"It's been so fuzzy, ever since we came back here," she tried to explain, sounding so dejected.

I tried to imagine what it would be like, always knowing what was around the next corner, and to have that foresight suddenly disappear. It must be terrifying.

I separated myself from the Cullen's, wandering further and further from their dining room and the make shift conference table. They were lost in conversations, talking about preparations and offense and what to do next. It felt intrusive. I didn't belong here.

It was quieter in the living room and it too was the same as I remembered it. Edward's piano still graced the center of the floor, looking as large and intimidating as it had ever been. I remembered him playing for me a time or two as I sat down on the bench, lightly fingering the keys. They were covered in dust and I knew that Edward must not have played it in a while. I closed my eyes, remembering the time I had spent with Edward while I had been human. It just didn't seem real. The point of view was barely recognizable as my own and I couldn't understand the force of attraction that had been there. We had been like magnets, drawn to each other when we should have stayed away. Time had made up for it now, I could seem to get away from him fast enough.

"Not since we left," I heard a voice from the doorway.

"What?" I asked, amazed to see it was Rosalie and curious as to what she was referring to.

"Edward," she pointed at the piano, "he hasn't played since he left you."

"That must be quite sad, I remember him playing very well."

"It _is_ sad," she snapped at me.

"I know it must be," I replied, not wanting an argument.

Her brows furrowed as she became increasingly agitated. "You know what Bella, I just don't understand you. I didn't while you were human and certainly not since you became one of us," she hollered at me. "You loved each other. Any idiot could have seen that and now you get a second chance and all you are doing is squandering it! He apologized, what more do you need! Get over yourself and just forgive him. Love just doesn't disappear!"

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but I'm afraid you don't know the slightest thing about me," I replied calmly, getting up to walk away from the confrontation.

She grabbed my arm and squeezed. "Then tell me," she demanded, glaring at me.

I pulled my arm free of her grasp. "I don't _feel_ Rosalie. I don't possess the ability to experience happiness or sadness or anger or anything else at all. So excuse me if I don't indulge your precious Edward, who gave up playing the piano for me. _You_ have no concept of what I gave up. I gave him my entire heart when I was human, so much so that when he left, my heart disappeared too. I was so empty, so heartbroken, that when I was changed, it carried over with me into this life. So don't ask me to feel pity on Edward, I wouldn't even if I was capable."

Her mouth hung open in shock, her face twisting from anger to pain, finally realizing that I suffered a fate much worse than her brother's.

"If you'll excuse me," I whispered. I turned, trying to find a temporary escape in another part of the house, but instead running smack into Edward.

"Is it true?" he asked, his face tense. He had overheard the entire thing.

"Why would I lie?" I answered. "The distance, the emotionless conversations, every interaction you have had with me. All are products of what I have become." Of what you made me, but I left that part out. Unfair, I reminded myself.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he started.

"I know Edward, I know, you've apologized a hundred times, I've forgiven you a hundred times. Neither has changed anything. I am what I am." I knew he was sorry. I knew he thought he had been doing the right thing. Neither of them changed anything either. I stared at him, truly noticing the pain in his eyes. I don't know what possessed me, but I brought my hand up to his face, trying to stir something inside me. It was like I lit a bottle rocket and stood back waiting for the explosion. True to form, it was a dud, nothing came of it. I pulled my hand away from his granite skin; I had no more to say. Didn't he understand? That I wasn't his anymore? That I wasn't the girl he remembered? I closed my eyes. I was so tired of explaining everything to everyone.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine and memories flooded back in waves, weighing down on me, drowning me with past feelings but never penetrating my frozen core. Shock filtered through me as his tongue lingered on my lips, attempting to coax mine out, attempting to coax me out.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed as the heels of both my hands made contact with his chest, hitting him with such force and he flew backward through the glass window, shattering it. The room was then filled with other members of the Cullen family who had no idea of what just transpired and were obviously taken aback.

"When will you understand Edward," raising my voice for effect and not from passion. "I am not your Bella, I am my own. I belong to _me_. Kissing me will no longer make my knees weak and my heart race, kissing me will not change anything. I feel nothing for you, do you understand? I will never feel anything!"

"Bella," Carlisle spoke.

"Carlisle, please" I pleaded. "Make them understand" I motioned at his entire family. "I cannot continue to put myself in positions that your family misreads. I am here for my family only, you all," I paused, knowing that the next words would hurt, regardless of their truth. "You all mean nothing to me. I appreciate your kindness from when I was human, I appreciate your willingness to befriend my family, but that is where it ends. You must all understand that."

"Bella," Jackson had appeared in their open front door, his hand outstretched. Thank you Sarah, I thought as I rushed toward him.

"Esme, I am sorry for the window, we will replace it," I looked at her and knew if she could cry she would. "Carlisle, it seems I'm not the best person to act as a representative for my family, I'll have Daniel contact you. Again, I apologize for the mess."

"You are always welcome here Bella, remember that," Carlisle called out after me, but it didn't matter. Nothing did.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Sorry to those who thought Edward's kiss might bring Bella back to life, not so much. Hope you enjoyed it! Read & Review!_


	11. Pursuit

**Pursuit**

The ride home had been quiet. Jackson didn't say anything. I knew it was because he could smell Edward on me and that he assumed the worse; I didn't contradict him. When we finally arrived, I went over everything that had happened at the Cullen's, explaining that I didn't know much about Alice's feeling of impending doom because I was otherwise occupied with my own series of disasters. I then went on to explain my difficulties with Rosalie and Edward and the fallout afterward. I think the hardest part of the whole thing was how disappointed they had all looked when I explained that I still felt nothing. I was getting tired of being a disappointment.

I escaped to my room after our impromptu family gathering, the rest of my family moving on to their individual activities. I don't know what possessed me to do it; perhaps some part of me was overwhelmed at the day's events, at the week's events, I didn't know how much more I could take, how much more I could put my family through. The truth was that I was tired of acting, of performing for the benefit of others. Selfish Bella was surfacing, rapidly.

I sat at my desk and wrote a long letter explaining what I could; how I felt like I was drowning and that the drowning feeling was taking over, how I was worried my mind had finally reached its limit and how it finally felt like I was losing my grip on reality. I craved escape. I gathered my things, stuffing all I could carry into a backpack, including the lengthy letter, knowing I couldn't leave it for them, it would be too harsh. In its place I left the only thing I could think of:

_I love you all, forever and always, Bella._

I slipped from my window and into the rain putting distance between myself and Forks. A million things ran through my head and I struggled to silence them. I didn't want to think, I wanted to be a blank slate. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, I needed to be alone. I stopped, the drowning feeling suddenly weighing down on me again.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when I realized I was in danger it was too late, I was surrounded. A dozen or so vampires circled me, an army by the looks of it. At the forefront stood a woman and I recognized her immediately, her flaming red hair blowing in the wind and a smirk plastered to her face. Victoria.

Next to her stood a man I didn't recognize and he was staring at me with the most inquisitive look on his face as he walked toward me. Surprisingly he extended his hand like this was a common meeting and all levels of manners were to be observed.

"Bella I presume?" he questioned, though I suspected he already knew the answer.

"Yes, and you are?" I replied as politely as I could, reaching for his hand still hoping to get out of this unharmed. Unexpectedly he stared at my hand, as if it instead of shaking hands I had slapped him. He lifted his eyes to meet mine again, his lips curving into a smile.

"Ah, yes," he responded surprised, "I should have realized you wouldn't know. I am Aro."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Okay, don't kill me. I know the chapter's short, but it had to be. As always I hope you enjoyed it! Read & Review!_


	12. Out of Eden

**Out of Eden**

It had been six days since Victoria and Aro captured me outside Seattle. They had taken me to Italy, the whole way Aro trying to seduce me to the ways of the Volturi. He had become fascinated with me, going on and on about my gifts. It seemed he had decided early on, much to Victoria's dismay, not to kill me. Since my arrival he had me surrounded by Volturi guards, as his normal means of keeping prisoners in line, Jane and Alec, were useless against me, he was now relying on brute force.

Aro had been most impressed at our handshake. Since he was unable to use his gift on me, he had enlisted the help of Alec and Jane, who had tried as well. They hated me for their failure, they had been his favorites but I knew what Aro wanted from me in the end and I was determined not to become his puppet. My emotionless nature was the biggest plus to him, he could turn me into a perfect weapon, shielded and unfeeling with the ability to communicate directly with him if necessary. I would become a prize in his collection, if only I would cooperate.

The only good that had come out of this was the discovery of a gift, one I guess I had always known I had; a shield. It explained Edward's inability to read my mine when I was human and my transformation to vampire had only intensified it. I determined this is why Alice's visions had been fuzzy and why Edward could not hear any of us, I projected my shield without knowing it, protecting my family from other's gifts as well.

Aro knew more about me than I had anticipated. That I didn't need to feed, that my shield would protect me from his pawns, and that I could talk to anyone who came near me, friend or foe. What escaped Aro was my ability to move things with my mind. How _would_ he have know? It is a gift I rarely use, seeing no real need. In the years that Victoria had hunted me, this single fact had escaped her knowledge. This single fact was locked up in my head, untouchable by the prying touch of Aro. This single fact could save me.

After I had gained insight into Aro's biggest flaw, underestimating me, I began to plan my escape. I began to experiment with my shield, realizing I could extend and retract it. I had become more conscious of it and wondered how it ever escaped my knowledge in the first place. Here, instead of letting it just surround me, I kept it close, tightly wrapped against me. I didn't want to shield anyone but myself.

Since cells are useless against vampires, I was confined to a large room, with a comfortable chair and a stack of books, surrounded by guards who didn't need sleep. They were statues, day and night, leaving to feed only to immediately be replaced. Then there were the occasions that Aro demanded my company. We would walk together in a large underground garden and he would tell me stories of his long life. I remained constant, not swaying in either direction, never appearing overly aggressive or impressed. Aro thought me refreshing, but underneath my cool exterior my survival instincts boiled inside me.

I had been watching for days, learning the routines of those around me and though barely noticeable, they were there. Routines were windows to escape, if you could rely on something to happen or someone to be somewhere at a certain time, then there was your window. I had finally found mine. The clock in the main square struck every day at 6 pm, and every day at 6 pm the guard closest to the door turned to stare out the window for a moment, and while he was staring out the window, the door that was locked from the outside would open and a guard would come in to replace whoever had been there the longest. I had approximately 27 seconds to slip out that door. In poor judgment Aro had seen fit to smother me with guards but in the times he had insisted I spend time with him I had noticed a lack of security throughout the rest of the compound. Escaping that room was going to be the difficult part, and beyond that smooth sailing.

The time had finally come and as planned, everything fell into place; the clock tower rang out, and the guard turned, and the door opened, and the new guard moved across the room, and with all my strength I used my mind to shoved the entire guard against the farthest wall and bolted from the room, pulling the door closed behind me and locking it securely. I paused momentarily, realizing I had no real plan from this point on.

The walls of the hall were rough open stone and the whole building reminded me of a castle. It was the first time I had actually been able to take notice of the details, my mind too preoccupied with my plan for escape since my arrival. It rose out of Volterra like it was part of the very earth itself. A great wall wrapped around it, keeping prying human eyes from the inner workings of the vampire stronghold. Art and antiques that deserved a place in museums adorned walls and tables. This place was ancient, like Aro himself, a testament to past centuries.

I made my way through the maze of halls, searching for anyway to reach the outside. Most doors were closed and I didn't want to try and open them for fear they were occupied. I needed to find an open door. The seconds seemed like hours, even for a vampire. I was worried I'd be caught at any second and knowing there would be no other chances after this one. Finally, I reached a familiar corridor, the one that led to the underground garden. It was perfect. I had walked in those gardens with Aro, it had openings in the ceiling that let in sunlight for the plants to grow. It would be my escape.

The hallway narrowed and the smell of citrus fruit drifted toward me, I was getting closer. The gate to the garden was just in front of me and I struggled to open it quietly. I rushed inside, heading toward the back of the catacomb, where I knew my route to the surface would be. But, there in front of me, stood Aro.

"Bella," he whispered, "your talent still overwhelms me and for such a young vampire. You have extraordinary abilities. I just wish you could see my vision for you, you could be great, and I could turn you into royalty, if only you would join me."

From the corner of my eye I saw a young vampire I had never noticed before standing toward my right. He was almost childlike, small and unassuming, but even with such an innocent face, the grin he wore was positively evil.

Aro noticing my staring and began to explain. "That is Dawson, a young vampire by age but like you possessing an extraordinary ability. One that, unfortunately will not work on you, if it had it would have saved you and I some hassles." The corners of Aro's mouth turned up slightly and I knew at his expression that something was terribly wrong.

His hand came from underneath his cloak, his long white finger pointing to my left. Suddenly torches lit and the area illuminated, revealing 12 figures hung unconscious by their wrists and I gasped, realizing Aro most certainly had the upper hand now.

"You see, his gift is sleep, even for vampires and though it will not work on you, it most certainly has worked on your family and friends."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Ok, so things are about to get ugly. I hope you enjoyed it, Read & Review... _


	13. Dynamic

**Dynamic**

"What do you want from me Aro," I replied calmly, trying to buy time, trying to find a solution to the crisis in front of me. Twelve; all twelve were strung up before me, my past and my present, my family, families: Daniel, Lucinda, Monroe, Jackson, Sarah, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. I didn't know how to save them - my world seemed to be imploding around me by the second.

"You of course," he laughed, "join me Bella and I'll let them go," he encouraged.

I reach out to them with my mind, calling them each by name, only silence returned. I was alone and as my mind processed their emptiness and they seemed truly dead.

"I never thought you would be like this," I said. "You were meant to uphold our laws, not disregard them for your own selfish desires." I shook my head, knowing I was backed into a corner and that their freedom was worth more than myself. "If you set them free, I will join you until you tell me to leave."

He grinned, clasping his hands together joyfully, "Excellent!"

I closed my eyes, processing what I had just condemned myself too.

_Silly Bella_, I heard. Immediately I began searching for the voice, only to realize it was Aro's inner dialogue. _They must be killed. They would never just let you go. When we leave I will have the guards take care of them. She'll never know, she'll think they are safe._

I stared at him in disbelief as all he planned to do with me raced through his head, the death and destruction he would cause, the swing of power that my presence would create, my family suffering punishment for loving me. I was the cause of so much pain, by simply existing.

"Aro," I called, a plan suddenly set into motion, "let's go now, so that they can leave as well."

"Yes, let's," he motioned toward Dawson, "you will take care of them?"

"Of course master," Dawson replied, grinning.

Aro moved toward the door and the guards began taking the lifeless bodies down. He stood, waiting for me at the entrance and I knew I would never have another chance. I ran at Dawson, pushing him to the ground, suddenly thankful for all the times my family and I had practiced fighting techniques. It has all been for this.

The surprise of the attack momentarily paralyzed Dawson and in gaining those few seconds I knew I had the upper hand. He struggled, but I held him firmly in front of me, my forearms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"For you Aro there is no penalty great enough for the pain you inflict. You underestimated me again, forgetting my abilities. As you celebrated my enslavement, you gave away your true nature. You had no intentions of freeing my family and I will not stand for it."

His eyes widened at my surge of dominance, he had never been confronted before.

"Bella, we can come to an agreement, I assure you," he pleaded, concern for his prized collection washing over his face.

"Enough with your lies, I have had enough. Untie them, all of them," I instructed.

"Yes, I will let them go," he reassured me, "I swear I will let them go this time." He motioned and the guards began to remove the binds around their ankles and wrists, their lifeless bodies covering the ground like the aftermath of a battlefield.

"Now, Bella, I'm going to instruct Dawson to let go of his hold on them. When they awaken, you will let go of him we will all part ways here."

I pulled a torch from the wall, dropping it to the ground, the citrus trees and grapevines immediately catching on fire.

"Aro, I'm afraid Dawson is one pawn too many for your collection and there are other ways for his hold to be released" and with that, I tore his head from his body, throwing it toward the flames and working quickly to finish disassembling him.

"No!" Aro screamed, bolting toward the inferno.

Immediately, the twelve came to life, sensing danger and springing to action as I finished throwing Dawson's pieces to fire. I didn't want to end his life, but it was necessary, he tipped the scales of Aro's power.

We gathered around Lucinda, throwing out instructions to the Cullen's who had never fought with us before. Lucinda pushed out her barrier, protecting us all contained within it. The guard's attacks were useless now and we sought to escape quickly.

Aro screamed out, "I will never stop hunting you Bella, you will serve me, and you will watch your family die. You will live with knowing that you were the cause and they will die because of you."

"No," I replied, knowing this ending wasn't enough. I stepped from Lucinda's shield, making my way toward Aro.

"You wish to fight me" he laughed, as if I had insulted him.

"I wish to kill you," I clarified. "I wish to end your torturous reign. You are a leader no longer, you have transcended to dictator. Our kind is too strong for that type of vision."

"Go!" I yelled toward my family, "get yourselves out of here and find safety. I must end this."

"We will not leave you, we will fight with you!" Daniel yelled.

"No," I shook my head, "that is not the way."

Aro rushed toward me and we collided like boulders, tearing and thrashing at each other, each trying to out maneuver the other. I was fighting for my life, but unlike Aro, I didn't have anything to lose.

One minute, my family was starring wide-eyed and disbelieving. The next minute, before I knew what was happening, before I could open my mouth to protest it, before I was ever ready to let go, Jackson rushed forward, out of Lucinda's protective barrier, out of safety, into danger. Taking on guards, one by one.

I felt the ocean crash on top of me and I was suddenly and completely drowning. I looked into the eyes of Jackson, his love for me toppling into me, like waves crashing against the shore, over and over and over again and until I broke. Like the right gear had finally been placed into the machine inside me, and I felt it come to life. I could feel. I could feel everything he had ever felt for me right then and there. I wished I could rush toward him, forgetting the chaos that surrounded us and embrace him, to kiss him with the passion he had always kissed me with. I wished I could tell him that I felt him, that I felt _for_ him.

_Bella, I love you, from the depths of my very soul, I love you, for no reasons other than I do not know where I begin and you end. I carry your heart; I carry your heart in my heart…_

This unspoken conversation passed between us in seconds, and in those seconds I was overwhelmed by Jackson's love for me, for exactly who I was and how I had been, for 78 years. It took seconds for a love built in 78 years to pour inside me, and it took seconds for it to come crashing apart as the guards tore Jackson limb from limb in front of my eyes and threw him onto the fire.

And just like that he was gone, his spark leaving this world. I immediately recognized its absence and I instantly mourned it. For once I wished to be hollow, I wished for that ocean to swallow me up again, but it didn't. I could feel again but what I felt was agony.

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_**

_To all my Jackson fans, I know, I know... I loved him too, but it was always meant to be like this, from the very beginning, Jackson was Bella's salvation. To those that shed a tear, thank you, all I can say is "me too, me too..."_

_As always, I hoped you enjoyed it. Read and Review, try not to yell at me too much._


	14. A New Dawn

**A New Dawn**

Everyone must leave something behind when he dies, my grandfather said. A child or a book or a painting or a house or a wall built or a pair of shoes made. Or a garden planted. Something your hand touched some way so your soul has somewhere to go when you die, and when people look at that tree or that flower you planted, you're there. It doesn't matter what you do, he said, so as long as you change something from the way it was before you touched it into something that's like you after you take your hands away.

_-__Ray Bradbury__, _Fahrenheit 451

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I want to let you know that I'm not frozen anymore. You broke that, your love for me, your dedication and loyalty. In those last moments, I realize now that I caught a glimpse of God in your eyes and I wonder how I never noticed him there before. If there was ever a testament to his existence, it lived within your soul, your heart. I guess that is where the pain begins, but for once, there is pain though now I have no one to comfort it._

_You fill me. A bigger and better part of me than has ever existed before and I feel you inside me. It has been a week, a week since the ending and now the beginning of a new chapter. A week since you saved me, since you were the key to my salvation all along. And why wouldn't you be? You had always been my rock, my edifice; keeping me from crumbling on more occasions then I could count. It had to be you didn't it? _

_I ache for you and all the others whom I have loved and lost… but mainly you, always you. The wound your absence creates is new, different, rather than a hole - you have done nothing but fill me, completing me. I am at peace, though I constantly reach for you, and I stumble each time I remember you aren't there. Whole and absent at the same time. I have no words. I miss you._

_I carry your heart, I carry your heart in my heart... _

Aro had been defeated, our two clans fighting as one to end the mad reign of Aro and everything he stood for: His empire, his dictatorship, his complete obsession and enslavement of the truly gifted of our kind. The war had gone on for days, until all who had opposed us had fallen and it was by my hand that Aro had met his end.

It was time for a new regime, a new outlook on our world. Much to his unease, Daniel had accepted and stepped up as our leader. He was fair, just and had no real want for power, which is why Carlisle had insisted it be him. My family had spent the past days planning their transition to power and had invited all established vampire covens to a celebration in Volterra, with a vegetarian meal selection.

"Bella," Sarah joined me, "how are you holding up?" She had been so worried about me lately and I was sure that as much as she was paying attention to everything that was going on, she was just as focused on how I seemed to be doing.

I nodded, "I'm holding up. Part of me feels so far away and I don't know what to do with myself. One day at a time, right?"

She reached for my hand, "I'm here, so is everyone else, and we love you."

I jumped up from the chair, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and holding on for dear life, tearless sobs escaping my lips.

She stroked my hair, snuggling her face to my neck, letting go of something inside herself as well. "I'm not used to _this_ Bella," she laughed. "She is quite different from the friend I have grown used too."

"Sister," I corrected.

"Always," she smiled.

She parted from me, heading off in search of Alice to help on the numerous preparations for the coronation. At least, that's what she said, I knew it had more to do with the fact that I had wanted to be alone for days now. I spent the hours on the balcony, starring off into the city, perched in a rocking chair wanting to be by myself.

I didn't know how to tell them I wasn't staying. I needed to move on, I needed time to mourn, to grasp the events of my life. What Volterra offered was not part of that plan. I hoped they would understand.

"Bella," I heard, Edward's voice breaking the silence. I was still growing accustomed to something stirring inside me when he was around and I closed my eyes to momentarily adjust. "May I join you?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm afraid I'm not much company." I reminded him, hoping he would get the hint that I didn't need to rehash the feelings of Bella Swan circa 17 years old.

"That's fine," he answered and I expected him to leave. Instead, he took a seat in the rocker next to mine and I just looked at him. He smiled, sensing my confusion, "I could use some quiet."

We sat in silence for hours, starring off into oblivion, nothing but our thoughts and each other keeping us company. We never said a word. I wasn't sure what was in store for me next; it was like the world had been opened up for me once again and I didn't know where to begin.

I thought of Jackson, of my love for him, simple and unique. He had held the ocean of my self when I wasn't able too, and how for a moment, however brief that moment was, we had become one, and no matter what I would carry him with me always.

With that, the sun broke over the horizon, new light spilling onto a new beginning, new day, a new dawn.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_As always, I hoped you enjoyed it! Read & Review!!_

_I'm not sure what's next. I know that this story has come to an end, though I have been thinking about adding short stories of the backgrounds of the Reece family (perhaps, and maybe even a sequel **no promises**). Again, just toying with the ideas. Also, This story turned into something unexpected, so I will be changing the title soon - sorry for the confusion!_

_So, in grande fianle style:  
I'm sorry to those disappointed by Bella NOT leaping into Edward's arms.  
I'm sorry to those disappointed by Jacksons death.  
and I'm sorry that all good things must come to an end._

_3 XOXO_


	15. The Sequel

The sequel to _The Hollow_ had now begun, follow me into_ Pianissimo_.


End file.
